Streetlights
by Pheonixsong07
Summary: Song-Fic. Brennan finds a surprise waiting for her on the roof. Fluffy B & B.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it...why would i write on here if i could make it be on tv? The song is Streetlights by Ludo...i do not own this either**

**Just something that popped into my head while driving 2 and a half hours...driving is my creative zone. Hope you enjoy the randomness of my mind! **

Temperance Brennan burst through the doors of her apartment and fell onto her couch with a heavy 'THUNK'. She was exhausted.

The crime scene today had been threatened as the rain started, and she had to work as quickly as possible in knee high mud to get all of the particulates and evidence that was needed. The body which sat in the mud had slowly been sinking without anyone realizing it so Booth and herself had to dig it out by hand.

After that they carried out the interviews, at one point running a suspect down in their pursuit for the truth. As it turned out that guy didn't even do it, he was wanted in a robbery case (note the running). The victim's father had abused her to the point where her body couldn't take anymore. The fourteen year old girl had died from internal bleeding caused by the person to whom she should have the ultimate trust.

Sighing, she moved toward her kitchen, determined to have a glass of wine warm the cold rush of emotions within her.

There, where her new bottle of wine should have been sitting in the wine rack, a note sat instead. Instantly her guard went up. Moving slowly to the note, she glanced around to make sure there was no one lurking up behind her.

The note read: _Looking for your wine? It's up on the roof with me so you'll just have to come up and get it. Booth._

She sighed in relief and in frustration. Why did he have to be so aggravating?

Briefly, she contemplated leaving him up on that roof before begrudgingly grabbing her keys and heading to the stairs.

The door to the roof opened up, and Brennan thought she might fall back down the stairs at the sight before her.

Standing regally in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Seeley Booth leaned against a candle lit table. The whole roof had been adorn in christmas lights, twinkling faintly in the moonlight, lighting the hundreds of flowers aligning the edge of the space.

Booth stepped toward her slightly, brandishing the bottle of wine. "Here it is," he said with a thousand watt smile.

"B..b..Booth?" she stuttered in awe, finally moving hesitantly toward him.

He calmly set the wine bottle down and stretched his hand out toward her. "Would you care to dance?"

Her brain froze. "What?"

"Dance, Bones?" He laughed, still offering her his hand.

"There's...uh...there's no music," she managed to mutter, stopping right in front of his outstretched arm.

"I can fix that," he said retreating to the table where he pulled out from under it a boom box. He hit play, and music filled the air.

"Now will you, dance with me?" he asked again.

This time she had no excuse. So instead she nodded and took his hand.

_When the streetlights_

His other hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her flush against him. Then as she smiled at him, they started to dance.

_Come on the pooling night_

_Is levied aside_

_And pressed in twilight_

_Against our two rooms_

_I'll see you tonight_

To her surprise, Booth started to lead her into a waltz. He smirked at her questioning gaze, but said nothing. Instead he started to quietly sing along with the music.

_The pavement is aching_

_Cicadas are crying_

_The wine colored air_

_Breathing thoughts _

_Through your hair_

_Breezing to me_

_Leading me there_

He spun her, and when she came around all the way he pulled her even closer than before. He brought their joined hands up to his face and delicately placed her palm to cup his cheek. This intimate contact caused her to shiver especially as his other hand ran across her waist till it found its comfortable spot on the small of her back.

This was highly irrational. He touched her there daily, but this made her realize just how much he seemed to touch her. Those 'guy hugs' suddenly turned into a lot more.

_I come alive _

_As the shadows parade_

_My hot summer blood_

_Comes and floods and it waves_

_Curbside confessions_

_No longer afraid_

_Of what you'll say_

She pulled back as he spoke that last line. The look on his face rang only of love and devotion. It frightened her because she couldn't guarantee she could return it.

_And I find you_

_Twilit beyond all the cars_

_The driveways they sleep_

_But streetlights will keep_

_Watch over me_

_They flicker like stars_

He dipped her playfully causing her to squeal in surprise. He laughed as he drew her back up into him, and she couldn't help but join him. It was an infectious sound.

_And now all the secrets_

_Carefully kept inside_

_Run the streets rad_

_Our chemicals spread_

_Washing us through_

_"Making you mine," _he sang as he gazed at her. This should have bothered her, him thinking she was his, but the tone in his voice made her feel warm inside. She was his, and he was hers. That was what he was telling her, not that she was his property.

_I come alive _

_As the shadows parade_

_My hot summer blood_

_Comes and floods and it waves_

_Curbside confessions_

_No longer afraid_

_Of what you'll say_

They swirled around the tiled roof, their eyes never leaving the others. It was as if they were two different people. No longer Booth and Brennan crime fighting duo, but rather Seeley and Temperance, two people falling for each other. This was their own sanctuary.

_Now there no words_

_Only the glow in our wires_

_And so we will be_

_You turn slow to me_

She did as the music said and saw his face was so close that she could feel his breath.

_Our lips at the sun_

_"I'll never leave you,_" he whispered along with the music. The sentiment hit her hard. It was the one thing she always secretly feared. Everyone else had left her in life, could she really believe he wouldn't too?

The look in his eyes held the answer. Seeley Booth kept his promises. And so she leaned in, her lips pressing firmly against his.

_The hills are on fire_

The kiss was soft, a declaration of feelings not yet spoken aloud, a declaration of things they feared would end their partnership. As they broke apart, neither thought of what might happen tomorrow. They only wanted to live in this night.

_Oh_

_I come alive _

_As the shadows parade _

_My hot summer blood _

_Comes and floods and it waves_

_Curbside confessions _

_No longer afraid _

_Of what you'll say_

_"_I'm in love with you," he told her, halting their movements as he waited for her response. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I'll understand."

He was giving her a scape goat. She knew she should take it if only to preserve their professional relationship.

_Of what you'll say_

"If I knew what love was, if I believed it existed and wasn't just a chemical reaction in the brain and the fervent need to procreate, then I'd call what my feelings toward you as love," she answered, nodding her head as though she were talking about something from the lab and not her feelings toward the man currently holding her against him.

He laughed. "Always the squint even in love," he remarked leaning forward to kiss her once again, "Don't ever change that."

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
